objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Earth (Redo)
Made By Garrmactad(2.0) I Made this because the original wouldn't let me add to it Battle for Earth Pilot - The Contestants Germany - Hello I am Germany and welcome to Battle for Earth this is a show where 25 Objects Will Fight for Earth! We have new contestants and old ones! here they are! # GMC's Logo - Hello! 2. Portal - I will Teleport you to Space 3. Dollar - I am worth like 1 cent 4. Invisibley - You cnat see me! 5. Wandy - Magic *snort* 6. Cheese - ... 7. Jello - Bouncy!!! 8. French Fry - Bonjour téléspectateurs 9. Mr.Mege - I am a human 10. Door - Knock knock!! 11. Filey - I know your grades 12. Hatty - I Love Peanuts 13. Needle - Don't you dare call me Needy! *slaps self* 14. Firey - what? 15. Sicily - I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! 16. Crowny - I am very poor. 17. Cape - Super Cape!! 18. Starry - POINT the Camera AT ME! 19. Yoyle Cake - please don't eat me, if thats what you want... 20. Spam - SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM 21. Chilly Pepper - HOT HOT HOT!!!! 22. Daffodil - I love my BFF 23. Sun Flower- thanks! 24. Leafy - I am not here 25. Pen - Let me win and I'll give you one fijitilion Dollars!!! Germany - I also have my co-host Austria!!! Austria - Reich tag Germany - See you in the series!!! Episode 1 - We're at Odds Germany - Hello and welcome to the contest! Spam - SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM- Germany - SHUT UP!!!! Starry - I need the Camera! Needle - Yeah right Diva- Starry - SHUT UP NEEDY Needle - *Slaps Starry* DON'T call me Needy! French Fry - nécessiteux! Needle - what?? Over with others Filey - Stay away firey! Firey - Why? Filey - You'll Light Me on fire!!!! Hatty - I like peanuts and Joobs Firey - What the Freak is an Joob?? Hatty - A *gets Squished* With others Again Mr.Mege - Can I talk?? Door - No you non object!! Cheese nods Jello - Yeah!!! Mr.Mege frowns Germany -HEYYYYY!!!! SHAT UP The contestants shut up Germany - The first challenge to determine the Teams is to be the last one standing! GO!!!! Door - DIE HUMAN!!! Mr.Mege - Oh No!!!1!!! Door pushes Mr.Mege off. Cheese runs into Jello and bounces into the water. Jello - Bouncy!!!! Spam - SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM- Sicily - DIE!!!! Sicily pushes Crowny, Starry, and Spam off Daffodil - hey sun flower alliance?? Sun Flower - YES BFF!!!! Wandy - can I join?? Sun Flower - Eww a stick Wandy - GRRR!! *pushes the 2 off* thats better!!! YC - hey needy want some cake Needle - DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!!! *slaps YC off and trips into the water* Firey - Leafy woh are you??? Leafy - ??? the wood breaks and both fall off Chilly Pepper - I liek- HOT HOT HOT Chilly Pepper burns Jello and Filey to ashes and fall in Hatty - Dollar DEEIEIEIEI!!!! Dollar - Wha? *falls in* Germany there are only 10 contestants left!!!!! Sicily - HEY FRANCE GUY FRANCE SUCKS!!!! French Fry - fille d'un- Sicily - OOOH *trips on door* Door - Huh???? Both fall in. Cape - Supah Cape!!!!! GMC's Logo - Shat up *slaps him into water* Pen - wow yeaah!!!! Invisibley - Come at me wandy!! Wandy - GRR! Invisibley - I am invisible!! Wandy runs into Hatty and both fall in French Fry - Portail Die ! Portal - Pff FF goes through him and falls into water Germany - only Pen, Invisibley, Portal, and GMC's Logo are left GMC's Logo - Pen kämpfen mich wie ein Mann! Pen - is that German? GMC's Logo punches Pen into the water Invisibley - easy *pushes GMC's Logo into the water Germany - Challenge over you 2 are the captains we will pick the teams next episode!!! Austria - Österreich findet diese amüsante Deutschland